Milling of corn separates the hulls of the kernels of corn from the endosperms and germs of the kernels. The collected hulls are referred to as corn bran and are generally used as an animal dietary supplement. Corn bran is composed of cellulose, hemicellulose, and lignin precursors, e.g. ferrulic acid. Wet milling of corn produces large amounts of corn bran which are generally combined with corn gluten, starch and fibrous material that are also produced in the wet milling process and used as an animal feed, e.g. wet corn gluten feed. However, the economics of corn gluten feed markets are such that the production of such feed may impose an economic burden on the corn miller rather than a benefit. Accordingly, it would be desirable to find alternative uses for corn bran that may otherwise be considered a waste material resulting from corn milling.